Kingdom Hearts: The Cold Heart of Hate
by Author513
Summary: KH3 story. BBS spoilers. A few months after the defeat of Xemnas, Sora hopes he can get back to a somewhat normal life with his friends. But evil still lurks in the dark, and among them are four of the most ruthless beings in existence.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters, only the storyline to this fic._

**Kingdom Hearts 3: The Cold Heart of Hate**

Chapter 1: Back to Normal?

Sora proceeded down the road, fidgeting a bit as he straightened his tie. Two months of relaxation had turned to two months of summer school so he would be able to stay caught up. Now that summer school ended, regular school began. Quite frankly, he'd like a break. The only two consolations were Riku had to do the same thing, and that he would be able to have his classes with Kairi. That alone, made it worthwhile.

He stopped his train of thoughts. Kairi, he was sure of it, he'd fallen head over heels for her. How could he not, he supposed. Growing up, he always had a little bit of a crush on her, one that steadily grew into something more overtime. There was no denying she was very pretty, with dark auburn hair and gorgeous violet eyes. It was more than physical beauty though; it was her Heart, so full of kindness, yet with a fiery spirit. Part of this probably was because she was one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, but even if she wasn't, he doubted she would be very different.

"Sora"

Sora promptly snapped back to reality, to see said girl waving up the street. He ran up to meet her, and hoped he wasn't blushing in a noticeable way.

"Hey Kairi, what's up"

"Nothing much, ready for school today Sora"

"Yeah right," he replied sarcasm heavy on his voice, "I just spent all my free time trying to catch up, and I need a break from school, not more."

Kairi merely smiled at him, "Least we'll still be together."

"Yeah," Sora looked ahead, now thinking on how things were. 'It's finally peaceful, no more Organization XIII to cause trouble, the Heartless seemed to have backed off, and Maleficent seems to have disappeared as well. Plus I'm finally home with Riku and Kairi. Maybe now, things really can get back to normal.'

"Hurry up, you lazy bum, were going to end up missing Riku and be late," Kairi called now up the road. Sora realized he had stopped and ran to catch up with Kairi, who was now running ahead of him.

* * *

Away from the world of the Destiny Islands, there is a place on the edge of reality, a bleak, dark city, were the sky is always dark. The World that Never Was is this places name, the location of the Castle that Never Was and former base of operations for the nefarious Organization XIII. It is here that the witch Maleficent now resides, except she is not alone any more, for now fellow villains have heard her call, though she wasn't exactly pleased with all of them. Pete still walked beside her, a coward and a buffoon, but a loyal one at the very least. Her old accomplices; Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and Captain Hook, of the Neverland Pirates, had also returned to her side. A new accomplice had come, in the form of Saluke, a large, fierce some thief from Jafar's old world, which she learned had been destroyed. The other newcomers on the other hand, were a bit more problematic.

One was a mysterious man, dressed in dark purple robes, and who never seemed to walk upon the ground. His eyes were pits of blackness, illuminated only by his dimly glowing pupils. He rarely spoke around the others, and when he did his voice had a strange whispering tone to it. It was unnerving, even to her. His face was strange, almost like a mask rather than a face. He was also completely bald. The man was practically steeped in total darkness, it was a wonder his Heart hadn't been devoured by the Heartless yet. Still, as long as she followed her orders, she wouldn't worry too much about him.

Another was a great armored man with a large cape. He always carried a wooden scepter/sword-like object with him at all times. He also had a strange set of kilt like trappings, making him look almost like a cross between a great warrior and a spell caster. She had never seen his face, as he always wore a great helmet on his head. Like the other three that had come with him, his Heart was also steeped with darkness.

The third was an even stranger enigma then the other two. Unlike the others, who were quite and dark in their appearance, he was loud and…colorful. He was dressed like some court jester or clown, with a strange neck brace, bright colors, and a shimmering split cape. He was also the most outspoken of them, and the biggest smart-aleck. Despite this, beyond his strange exterior, Maleficent sensed the dark Heart of a deranged madman. Needless to say, he unnerved her more than her companions, if that was possible.

The last was the biggest mystery of all. He rarely joined the other three, although they seemed to communicate in secret, often giving a reason for his absence at the meetings. He wore strange body-suit type armor, not so dissimilar to that boy Riku she brought under her wing, although this warrior's suit lacked any Heartless symbols, and was black and blood red. He also never showed his face, as it was always concealed behind the dark glass of his helmet. The strangest of all was the dark Keyblade was in possession of. How the boy, for he seemed to be only a teen, had possession of the Keyblade was unknown, and she had honestly never heard him speak. The other three weren't budging on revealing anything, much to her frustration.

The fourth was absent as usual at the meeting today again, and Maleficent was growing weary of it. "It seems our young friend has disappeared on us again. Where is he now? We have much to discuss"

_"__Our companion is busy on an errand. He desired to meet the Boy whom I also require something from for my newest…puppet,"_ came a reply from across the table. The meeting room, set up in a building in the dark city, due to the utter destruction the castle faced during the finale battle against Xemnas. The dark robed man sat with his other two companions across from the rest of them. From the other said a rather annoyed response came from a rather annoyed God of the Underworld.

"Alright look here you; I agreed to join back up in order to get my revenge on the little 'Hero' as well as deal with some of the problems back home. I didn't join up, however, to be left in the dark about everything that's going on around here. What do you mean puppet, what errand, and why does you little friend want to meet the boy. I want some answers"

"Aye, I think we all be ready for an explanation here Maleficent"

The said witch had a rather annoyed look on her face. "I assure you my friends; I authorized nothing about some puppet. You aren't doing anything behind my back are you Zemus? Remember I brought you and your companions here to serve ME! Not your own desires. While you are here, you will observe my commands only," This was what Maleficent had feared. Ever since she encountered the four of them, each on the ruins of various worlds consumed by darkness, a strange nagging feeling had been getting to her. It was like she was being used by them, and no one uses her.

_"…I see…then I ask your pardon, Maleficent, I was only hoping to expand our powers. I assure you, I will deliver a full report shortly. Then you can decide whether or not to proceed on my experiment." _The man, Zemus, responded. Maleficent was taken back by this, though she did not show it outwardly. "Yes, a full report, and then I will decide what happens. However, from now on, do not begin anything without informing me and obtaining my consent, is that clear?"

_"Crystal"_

The other two merely glanced at their companion, before turning back to the front of the table. Maleficent then decided it was time to get to the major point of the meeting. "Now then, according to reports by Pete, there are strange new creatures that are beginning to appear on some worlds. In encounters with our Heartless, these creatures have proven superiority on even terms, being utterly vicious and cunning. This is a problem. We have enough problems with the Keybearer and his friends; we don't need to fight a battle on two fronts. Whatever these creatures are, they are of darkness, and therefore, must be subdued to our will. Also, we need have the problem of tracking down our…lost friend. The latest report is he was heading to Radiant Garden from Twilight Town. He is to be found and dealt with as soon as can be."

The three in back merely listen on. Poor Maleficent, she truly had no idea on how utterly expendable she was, but they were going to play along now. After all, they had plenty of time to set their plans in motion. The one called Zemus intended to set his newest puppet loose with her consent or not. It would make the perfect tool for dealing with the renegade and the Keybearers friends. All he needed was one final addition, and she would be ready.

* * *

Back on the world of the Destiny Islands, as the trio of friends went through their day at school, a newcomer came to their world. Looking over their high school, he chuckled to himself, thinking of how delightful it was going to be to her all those poor students scream their dying breaths. Behind him, strange red-eyed creatures with somewhat flat bodies, blue in color, materialized behind him, and waited patiently for orders.


End file.
